Rules and Regulations of Dragon Ball Z Dokkan Battle Wikia
__NOEDITSECTION__ ALL THESE RULES APPLY TO THE COMPLETE FANDOM (pages, forum threads, discussion, ...) Keep in mind that we're all humans here so be respectful. Everyone makes mistakes and that isn't something to be ashamed or criticized of. So please, help each other to make this community grow. GENERAL *No fighting, hurting others, toxic comments, griefing, execution/talk of illegal conduct (emulation, mods, trading, selling, asking for accounts, gifting, etc.) **DBZ Dokkan Battle ToS & Privacy Policy (select your language) *This fandom is for everyone so use the English language (no shame in using translation). *Do not spam or abuse the use of Caps Lock. *Do not use profanity in ANY context or use symbols like * to censor it. *Do not spam any type of self promotion on Fandom pages or comments. *Posting externally-related content is forbidden on Fandom pages and comments unless given permission from the staff. No direct links to YouTube etc. (file pages are fine). *If your comment receives a "MOD EDIT" note, do not undo the deleted part. PAGES *Please do not add new character pages until they're officially in the database. There is a risk of mistranslation and oversight in skill effects and we do not want to confuse other people for any changes in the card descriptions **This also counts towards Extreme Z-Awakened cards. Only add the info when the card has been updated in the database **Even if official sources like Dokkan Battle's Twitter or Facebook account post the info refrain from added info that isn't in the database *Do not vandalize any page. If vandalism occurs contact an Admin or a Content Moderator *Do not edit another users profile, unless you have been given permission by the user. (This excludes fixing broken links) SPECIAL FORUMS *If in need of team help post this in the Event Help forum. Do not create pages or ask in the comments. To prevent cluttering these comments we created this special forum. *If you have any (Z-)Awakening ideas post these in the Awakening Ideas forum. Do not create pages or post these in the comments. To prevent cluttering these comments we created this special forum with a special template. *For the Competitions forum rules check this thread. WARNINGS *Disregard for these rules will result in punishment according to the intensity and frequency of the violation. **In general you receive 3 warnings before you are banned for a set amount (3 days, 1 week or 1 month). **In general you receive 3 bans before you are banned permanently. **These 2 rules may be overlooked depending on the situation (mainly bots or ignoring previously received warnings). *If you receive a warning via the designated template you are forbidden to remove it. Removing the posted warning is also pointless. We'll still be able to track it. EXTRA *If you encounter something or someone that conflicts with the rules displayed above, it will be most appreciated if you could report it to an Admin, a member of the Courtesy Squad (also known as Discussion Moderators), or you can post it in the thread Courtesy Squad - Reports *If you believe that an abuse of power has occurred, report to our Bureaucrats Tigrouille or NegativeSymptom if you feel the accusation is incorrect. Category:Guide Category:Browse Category:Mobile